Machine vision vehicle alignment systems using movable cameras and targets attached to vehicle wheels are well known. The targets are viewed by the cameras such that image data obtained for a prescribed alignment process can be used to calculate vehicle alignment angles for display through a user interface, usually a computer monitor. Early system implementations included rigid beams that connected the cameras so that their position and orientation with respect to each other could be determined and be relied upon as unchanging. Later system implementations were introduced comprising the use of cameras not rigidly connected to each other, but using a separate camera/target system to continuously calibrate the position of one vehicle mounted target viewing camera to another. This type of system is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,931,340, 6,959,253 and 6,968,282, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Real time alignment reading response is necessary for effective operation of an alignment system. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that tracks the movement of the vehicle mounted targets and responds quickly and smoothly with corresponding movements of the viewing cameras, with the goal of maintaining optimal field of view. Further, a need exists for the camera control process not to slow the overall system performance or place extra demand on core system processing.
There is also a need to provide additional safety features to prevent injury to the user who might come into contact with moving camera assemblies.
Finally, there is a need to extend the functional life of the system by providing component diagnostics and optimal operation control.